


In the Arms of Death

by StargateNerd



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Gen, I should be working on other things, Supernatural Elements, but instead i started a whole new fic, i am simultaneously so sorry and not sorry at all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StargateNerd/pseuds/StargateNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the close brushes Shinichi has had with death have their consequences, and the poison known as Apotoxin 4869 did more than just shrink him. There's more at stake here than just his life and those around him, though it isn't as though they don't matter. </p><p>Of imminent importance is whether he can hold onto his humanity.</p><p>[But shh, what he doesn't know won't kill him :)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Arms of Death

**Author's Note:**

> Ships at the moment are undecided though I'm heavily tempted to do one huge big poly thing bc holy sHIT DO I LOVE POLY THINGS
> 
> ok no I lied Sato/Takagi is totally a thing they always are and always will be a thing even if it's just in the background

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Pyrrha?"

Chris Vineyard nearly dropped the cigarette she'd just lit. Ice blue eyes narrowed into a glare at the person who'd just appeared at the mouth of the alleyway. "What are you doing here?" she asked, making no effort to disguise the irritation in her voice. Honesty was something this person valued, even when it bordered on tactless. 

"Not much," the person admitted. They walked into the light cast by a streetlamp that had clearly seen better days, the dim light playing across curly dark blonde hair pulled back in a messy ponytail. "Just thought I'd see how my favorite is doing."

Chris scoffed. "Somehow I doubt that."

"So suspicious!" the person pouted before smirking. "I never could fool you for long." Chris made no reply, simply looked away and took a drag of her cigarette. "I heard about Sherry. Such a tragedy, a bright young mind like that snuffed out."

"She was a traitor," Chris said, inspecting her manicure for non existent dirt. "She would have betrayed the Organization, already had, in fact."

"Still, it's a loss for the greater scientific community," the person mused, grey eyes fixed on Chris. "I had hoped that she would maybe follow in your footsteps, go where you could not." 

"Would not," Chris corrected with no small amount of annoyance. "I am willing to do many things, but even I would not go that far."

"Not anymore," the person said. They sighed, stuffing their hands in the pockets of their jacket. "You were so fun before you started hanging out with the humans this much. Granted, they can be fun enough in small doses, but spending several consecutive lifetimes among them, ugh, they begin to wear on you." They frowned, cocking their head to the side. "How have you held on this long?"

Chris smiled bitterly. "I have my own favorites." 

"Mm, that so?" the person mused before shrugging. "Well, if you aren't coming back any time soon, do you have any recommendations for your replacement?"

"Someone else you can torment, you mean?" Chris drawled. 

The person smiled toothily. "To-may-to, to-mah-to."

Chris chuckled. "I don't know about a replacement, but you know the Organization's pet project."

"Who doesn't?"

"Well, there are some unexpected... side effects, in a small number of the subjects."

"Side effects?" the person asked with a raised eyebrow. "Sounds intriguing."

"Oh, it is. There are two of them." She took another drag of her cigarette, smirking at the moue of impatience on the person's face.

"Two of what? C'mon, you can't give me anymore than that?"

"You're smart," Chris said with a smirk. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Uuugh, hanging around so many humans really has made an impact on you," the person groaned. "You're lucky I don't tell Karu-nee. She'd kick your ass for teasing me."

"Either that, or join right in."

"I _hate_ when you're right."

"So do I," Chris said, her lips pursed in a thin line. "So very much."


End file.
